fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sue
in " "}} Sue (スー Sū) is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild, and worked under Gajeel's command during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 She is an anime-only character. Appearance Sue has light brown skin with short, dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel (similar to a Bindi) in the center of her forehead and small red earrings. She also wears a purple, jester-like hat adorned with the Phantom Lord mark. Her usual attire consists of a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, and green pants held up by a buckle belt. Sue also has reddish-pink bandages wrapped around her wrists, and seems to wear only black socks on her feet. She would retain this same appearance when she comes to see Natsu and company perform their play after the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail conflict is over.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Later, during her cameo at the Fantasia Parade, she sports an entirely new outfit. She loses her purple jester hat and reddish-pink bandages, and gains a beige top, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her waist.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Personality Sue has a typical Phantom Lord Guild member attitude; she is sadistic, cruel, and likes to insult her opponents when she has them at her mercy, as seen during her fight against Loke. She, along with her partner Boze, seems to be terrified of angering their Guild Master, as it only took a casual comment by Gajeel about placing the blame on them for the beating of Lucy Heartfilia for them to be silenced. However, after Phantom Lord's war with Fairy Tail (in which the former lost and was forced to break up)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28, she became much more friendly, gushing over how awesome Fairy Tail wizards are, and later coming to see Team Natsu's play, along with making an appearance at the Fantasia Parade in Magnolia. She is later shown to be extremely fond of small animals, shown when she brings a piece of raw meat specifically for Happy, but seems to be rather bad at actually identifying them properly, referring to the Exceed as a "little red doggie", even though Happy is clearly a blue cat. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc She first appears with Gajeel Redfox and Boze during the attack on one of Fairy Tail's hideouts, where Lucy was taken by Reedus. She, together with Boze swiftly defeats Reedus and Loke, enclosing the latter in a diamond-shaped prison of mirrors. Later, Sue watches as Gajeel mistreats Lucy, and weakly suggests that Gajeel should stop doing this, or else Master Jose would get angry with him. She is completely silenced once Gajeel threatens to blame Lucy's injuries on her and Boze, and watches in amazement as Lucy bravely taunts the abusive Dragon Slayer, expressing her disbelief that the girl is actually standing up to him. Later, as Natsu and Gajeel commence their titanic battle, Sue and the other Phantom Lord members present watch in awe as the two Dragon Slayers duke it out.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 After Natsu defeats Gajeel, Sue exclaims how she has never seen Gajeel beaten in battle before. As Boze expresses his surprise at Fairy Tail mages being so powerful, Sue proclaims that they are awesome, blushing as her partner gawks at her. Along with all the other Phantom Lord members, she is later let go by Makarov, but given a stern warning that if they ever lay a hand on Fairy Tail again, he'll obliterate their entire guild by himself. Loke arc Some time after the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail is over, Sue and Boze comes to see Team Natsu's performance in their play. She brings along a piece of raw meat for Happy, viciously kicking Natsu away when he tries to take it from her. Along with all the other patrons present at their performance, Sue takes notes of the strange things going on in the play, but figures it is just good acting. When Natsu and Happy make their entrance in the dragon costume, Sue blushes at how cute Happy is, once again calling him a "red doggie". When the play is finally over, Sue cheers heartily for the five would-be actors.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Fighting Festival arc She, along with Boze and Bora, appear at the Fantasia Parade, watching happily as Natsu and Happy perform their flame routine. Magic and Abilities Mirror Magic: Her Magic utilizes numerous mirrors, which are used to absorb and reflect an enemy's attacks, as well as temporarily disable an opponent's movements. *'Form Mirror:' By creating multiple mirrors in front of herself, Sue is able to absorb an enemy's attack and redirect it back at its creator. She uses this technique to quickly overwhelm Reedus. *'Kaleidoscope:' Sue creates a series of mirrors that completely surround the target, trapping them inside. This technique is powerful enough to entrap someone of Loke's caliber (although he was severely weakened by prolonged exposure to the human world at the time). Quotes *(To Loke) "It's a good thing you like looking at your own pathetic face, 'cause its the only thing you're going to see for a while." Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Lucy Heartfilia, Loke, & Reedus Jonah vs. Gajeel Redfox, Boze, & Sue References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Needs Help Category:Former Villains